Never say Never
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Jamais. C'est ce qu'il aurait du dire. Mais n'y a-t-il pas une citation qui dit Never say Never ? OS un petit peu PWP sur les bords, Luffy X Zoro, uke!Zoro, yaoi, lemon.


Titre : Never Say Never  
><span>Couple :<span> Luffy X Zoro (On entend soudain un grand olé ! L'auteur a changé de COUPLE ! [Pour un OS])  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi, lemon  
><span>Résumé :<span> Jamais. C'est ce qu'il aurait du dire. Mais n'y a-t-il pas une citation qui dit « Never say Never ? »  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Aww~ Je tiens à remercier l'illustratrice s11omnibus pour ses images qui donnent une ENORME inspiration (ces japonaises, j'aimerai dessiner comme elles, des fois... ) CECI est un premier essai dans le domaine du Luffy X Zoro pour moi... à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça a donné. Mais bonne lecture commême U.U

* * *

><p><strong>~ Enjoy ~<strong>

_Jamais._  
>Un mot, deux syllabes.<br>Ça aurait pu tout changer.  
>Il n'avait <em>jamais<em> voulu dire ça.  
>Il aurait du dire ce mot, plutôt que l'autre.<br>« Zoro... Tu crois que je peux t'embrasser ? »  
>Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.<br>L'homme le plus fort que vous connaissez et celui que vous en qui vous avez le plus de confiance au Monde vous porte soudain un intérêt tout particulier.  
>Comment auriez-vous réagi, à sa place ?<br>Alors, il l'avait dit.  
>« Ouais... Si tu veux. »<br>Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il s'attendait à ça.  
>« Et... te toucher ? »<br>Zoro avait souri doucement.  
>« Mais dans quel sens veux-tu m'embrasser et me toucher, capitaine ? »<br>Luffy avait baissé ses yeux et avait mit un doigt sur sa bouche, semblant réfléchir (Nd'A : Remarquez le semblant. Il fait SEMBLANT de réfléchir).  
>« Je ne sais pas trop... Je sais juste que je le veux. »<br>Le sabreur avait un peu ri, puis s'était positionné sur les genoux de son capitaine, qui le regardait maintenant curieusement.  
>« Comme ça... ? »<br>Il ne s'était même pas soucié de si quelqu'un pouvait arriver.  
>Il l'avait embrassé et avait senti la confusion de Luffy avant qu'il ne lui rende le baiser.<br>Zoro avait alors senti une langue se balader sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée.  
>Il l'avait laissé faire, et avait fait de son mieux pour dominer.<br>Il disait bien, « avait fait de son mieux ».  
>Car non, il ne dominait pas.<br>La force de son capitaine était à première vue efficace dans n'importe quel domaine.  
>Et aussi dans celui d'embrasser.<br>Ils s'étaient séparés, puis s'étaient regardés.  
>« Zoro... »<br>Le sabreur avait frémi, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà les positions étaient inversées et Luffy rampait entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
><em>Jamais.<em>  
>Il n'avait <em>jamais<em> ressenti autant de plaisir avec un seul baiser.  
>C'était comme si le temps avait décidé de s'arrêter à ce moment-là.<br>Zoro gémissait dans la bouche de son capitaine, et essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme.  
>Il s'était accroché à la chemise de Luffy, demandant de l'air, une pause, n'importe quoi, en vain.<br>Il avait essayé de le repousser de sa main libre, mais le brun lui avait saisi le bras pour l'en empêcher.  
>Ils s'étaient finalement séparés après un long moment, et Zoro s'était écroulé contre le canapé, Luffy tenant toujours son bras.<br>Le capitaine l'avait alors allongé et l'avait déshabillé rapidement.  
>Être complètement nu et les jambes écartées devant Luffy n'avait rien arrangé à la légère rougeur qui s'était formée sur ses joues.<br>Il avait mis un bras sur ses yeux, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
>Mais Luffy ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir.<br>Après s'être déshabillé lui aussi, il avait commencé à explorer chacune des parties de son corps.  
>Zoro gémissait timidement, ne voulant pas laisser ces sons sortir de sa bouche, mais c'était plus fort que lui.<br>Le brun lui avait alors attrapé les bras, et les avaient noués derrière son cou, l'embrassant encore une fois.  
>Et puis, le sabreur avait soudainement frémi et gémit, cette fois-ci sans pouvoir se retenir.<br>Luffy avait frotté leurs érections.  
><em>Jamais.<em>  
>Il n'avait <em>jamais<em> pensé qu'une telle chose l'exciterait autant.  
>Il sentait ses jambes se transformer lentement en gelée, tremblant.<br>Zoro avait ouvert les yeux, cherchant un regard de son capitaine.  
>Ce dernier souriait doucement, et, voyant l'air insistant de son second, il fondit sur ses lèvres une fois de plus.<br>Il continua les frictions entre leurs membres excités, arrachant toujours plus de soupirs de plaisir au sabreur. Mais rapidement, il comprit que ça n'allait pas être assez.  
>« Zoro, je peux aller... plus loin ? »<br>_Jamais._  
>Il n'aurait <em>jamais<em> du hocher légèrement la tête.  
>Luffy avait alors souri, puis avait placé ses doigts sur les lèvres de l'escrimeur, qui s'était mis à les lécher avidement.<br>Le brun avait rougi de ce regard brûlant posé sur lui qui s'appliquait sur ses doigts, puis, n'en pouvant plus, l'avait embrassé.  
>Ses doigts maintenant humidifiés, le capitaine les avaient alors dirigés lentement vers l'endroit convoité, enfonçant une phalange, puis un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son second.<br>Zoro avait brisé le baiser, en proie à des sensations étranges, comme perdu par cette intensité. Ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans le vague, alors que Luffy ne pouvait détourner les siens de ce corps si parfait qui se tortillait d'extase en-dessous de lui.  
>Le bretteur ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il gémissait, jusqu'à ce que son capitaine n'aille mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres.<br>« Chht... Ils vont t'entendre. »  
>Toujours dans un état second, Zoro avait acquiescé puis vaguement senti le deuxième doigt s'enfoncer en lui, étirant ses muscles pour les préparer à ce qui allait suivre.<br>Luffy continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts, et se sentit désolé pour le membre négligé de l'escrimeur. Il le prit alors de sa main libre et entama les mêmes mouvements que ceux qu'il exécutait avec ses doigts, maintenant au nombre de trois.  
>Zoro laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, tandis que ses mains venaient se plaquer sur ses yeux, comme pour s'empêcher de voir ce qui arrivait.<br>Il sentit néanmoins Luffy le regarder, puis se lécher la lèvre inférieure à cette vue si plaisante. Il sentait également les doigts en lui qui entraient puis sortaient, d'abord lentement puis finalement de plus en plus vite. Il gémissait à chacun des mouvements, puis soudain, les mains de son capitaine s'enlevèrent de là où elles étaient pour aller se positionner sur ses jambes, les écartant avant de les enrouler autour de la taille du brun.  
>Ce dernier, une fois positionné correctement, se pencha sur le visage de son second, enleva ses mains du milieu, puis plongea son regard dans celui émeraude devant lui.<br>« Tu es prêt... ? »  
><em>Jamais.<em>  
>Zoro aurait du dire ce mot, plutôt que l'autre.<br>« Oui. »  
>Luffy lui avait souri, puis l'avait embrassé. Une fois qu'il avait senti le corps en-dessous de lui complètement détendu, il l'avait pénétré lentement, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois complètement à l'intérieur.<br>« Ça va... ? »  
>Le bretteur sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, la bouche légèrement ouverte, tentant de retrouver sa respiration. Il voyait flou, mais sentait bien cette douleur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, il tenta de se reprendre, et une fois sûr qu'il pouvait endurer ce qui allait suivre, il hocha la tête.<br>« Oui. »  
>Luffy commença alors de lents mouvements, prenant le temps d'habituer son second à cette sensation si étrange et nouvelle qui s'imprégnait de son corps, le faisant parfois gémir de plaisir, parfois de douleur. Le bretteur emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux de son capitaine, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.<br>Et puis soudain, son dos s'arqua devant un plaisir immense qui venait de le saisir, le faisant frissonner de pure extase.  
>« Là... ! »<br>Le mot était sorti tout seul de sa bouche, comme s'il suppliait Luffy de lui donner plus de ce plaisir trop éphémère. Le brun ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier, cherchant à avoir d'autres de ces réactions si délicieuses. Le rythme commença doucement à s'accélérer, tout comme les battements de cœur des deux hommes. Les baisers s'étaient transformés en lèchements désordonnés, et un suçon vint s'ajouter au cou de Zoro dont les mèches vertes étaient plaquées à son front par la sueur.  
>Luffy n'en menait cependant pas plus large, lui aussi perdu dans cette abysse de plaisir qui l'envahissait, ne lui faisant sentir que l'instant présent. Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse de son second, le caressant pour tenter de lui soutirer des gémissements encore plus forts si cela était possible. Le brun ne se souciait maintenant plus guère de si l'on pouvait les entendre. Il murmurait des mots doux à Zoro, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.<br>Et tandis que les coups de reins se faisaient plus erratiques, la fin approchait. Le capitaine sentant cette boule de chaleur dans son ventre commencer à se former, il décida de prendre en main le membre du bretteur et à le caresser, voulant voir son expression à l'instant de la jouissance.  
>La réaction de Zoro ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à répéter le nom du brun en boucle tout en se déversant, chacun de ses muscles se crispant pour finalement se détendre. Luffy eut un sourire satisfait avant de venir à son tour, murmurant le nom de l'escrimeur avant de s'écrouler sur lui.<br>Chacun reprenait son souffle, et ce fut le second qui prit la parole le premier.  
>« Jamais je n'aurai cru que... »<br>Mais Luffy lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, avant de l'embrasser chastement une dernière fois, puis de lui sourire.  
>« Que dirais-tu d'officialiser notre relation ! »<br>Zoro lui jeta un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas.  
>« Qu- ? »<br>Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, il se leva soudainement, remit son sous-vêtement et son pantalon en vitesse, puis ouvrit en grand la porte.  
>« Coucou tout le monde ! »<br>C'est à ce moment là que les yeux de toutes les personnes ici présentes s'écarquillèrent.  
>Nami et Usopp se regardèrent en vitesse, avant de filer à toutes jambes, Chopper derrière eux criant « Attendez-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! ».<br>Franky et Brook se demandèrent vaguement si Zoro avait une culotte, avant de déguerpir à leur tour.  
>Sanji, lui, semblait pris d'un saignement de nez interminable puisqu'une flaque de sang pouvait être vue sur le sol. Il rougit en voyant Luffy qui lui souriait d'un air de dire « Dommage ! », puis partit en vitesse dans sa cuisine.<br>Ne restait que Robin, la plus courageuse et également celle qui n'avait pas été surprise de voir son capitaine arriver - elle avait un gardé un œil sur les deux nouveaux amants, au sens propre du terme -. Elle le regarda, puis lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
>« _Alors, Capitaine. Tout se passe bien à ce que je vois. Je pense que l'équipage accepte dès maintenant votre relation.<br>_Héhé, oui, je pense aussi ! »  
>C'est à ce moment-là qu'une boule verte éclata et que deux personnes accompagnées d'un renne tremblèrent. Ils étaient décidemment trop curieux pour leur propre sécurité.<br>L'équipage des Mugiwara n'aurait _jamais_ du écouter aux portes.

**~ The End ~**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors oui, vous allez me dire « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS A LIRE ET A CORRIGER LES AUTRES ALORS QUE TU AS TROIS FICS EN COURS D'ECRITURE ! » et je vais vous dire : vous avez raison. J'avais besoin de vous dire « Coucou ! Je suis vivant ! » donc je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas continuer un petit OS que j'avais commencé ? Et voici donc Never Say Never, qui possède quelques éléments d'un PWP. Je ne sais pas si le lemon était très bien, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit... * courbettes pour s'excuser * J'ai juste un petit peu la première S qui me la met jusque-là avec le boulot et l'internat qui n'arrange rien puisque je ne peux pas amener l'ordi pour écrire... Donc je suis désolé du retard que je prends et j'espère que vous m'aimez tout de même, fidèles lectrices !<p> 


End file.
